my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Hand
'Laura Hand '''was the Director of SPECTER. Little is known about her, but what is known that she was romantically involved with Agent Lokin at some point during a mission in Nigeria. During the crisis in New York, she is revealed to have a daughter, who was trapped at her school when Black Archer fought Charles "One-Eye" Dunnow, resulting in her getting worried of losing her. Biography As a SPECTER Field Agent Operation: Synclair A year after she graduated from the SPECTER Academy's Operations Division in 1983, she and her senior mentoring agent Jasper Marmal are assigned to look into recent reports of the discovery of Sovjet sleeper agents with rumored suitcase nukes. Frustrated that her mentoring officer treats her like a real rookie, she initially protests against her assignment, but when evidence surfaces that her parents's neighbour might be a Sovjet sleeper agent, things get personal. When Hand and Marmal lead a SPECTER strike team inside and find the first suitcase nuke to actually exist, Laura is forced to kill her neighbour in self defense, while the wife who claims to not know anything, is transported to one of SPECTER's facilities. Searching through the effects of the neighbours, Laura and Agent Marmal find out that there are at least six more sleeper agents active. Term as Director of SPECTER The V-Crystal Source At some point before all hell broke loose in New York, she supplied Ian, a former Magma-V Trooper with the final V-Crystal known to be still in existence on Earth. Knowing this once was both the source of the powers of the Magma-V Troopers and also the power cores of many of the artifacts they faced and villains it created, she undoubtedly had some prior knowledge of both the Magma-V Troopers and what the world caused into chaos 15 years ago. Crisis in New York ''To be added... Awakening of an Avatar She personally oversaw the recovery and revival of Sophie Grant-Dallow, shortly after she was shot and apparently killed by a sniper. She welcomes Sophie back in the land of the living, saying they got a lot to discus. When Sophie asks about her unborn baby, she refuses to answer but Agent Nolasco gave the answer for her. She later gave orders to the current Sunspot Warden to perform medical tests on Sophie in the Sunspot facility and was later again contacted by the same Warden about what happened on the Sunspot to Sophie. Operation: Shadowhand Right after the dissolving of the crisis in New York and the kill of four of the five Underlords, Director Hand initiated Operation Shadowhand, an operation specifically targeting the minds behind the Mexus Cartel. She places Julius Lokin as the lead in this operation, allowing him to recruit the expertise of both surviving members of Delta Platoon, Ellie Wellace and Julius Bark to track them down. In the first few weeks after the crisis in New York, no new information comes up so she decides to take things different by meeting with a former Mexus Cartel Kingpin and former enemy of the Magma-V Troopers, Geodreon. She and Agent Lokin visit a secret underwater facility called The Pearl which both facilitated a maximum security prison and a training ward for new agents. In one of the lower levels of the prison part of the Pearl, a prisoner is being held in a thick walled prison. Its a bald man with a beard and glasses. He was wearing a pendant around his neck. Agent Lokin and Laura entered the prisoner's room, informing the man they know what he is, what he did and what he can do. It is what he was what they need, the man once being a Mexus Cartel Kingpin. They need to find the last surviving member of the Mexus Cartel's Underlords, Hiroko Aiken. The former Kingpin tells them there is no knowing where Aiken is, if he disappeared, he disappeared, not even he can do a thing about it. Laura pushes him saying she knows Hiroko Aiken once was a member of his house and attempts to call the prisoner by his name, but the prisoner refuses to listen. He says he may know something to help them, but he wants something in return. He wants what the Magma-V Troopers took from him. Laura tells him he is not getting that back and the prisoner tells him she will not get it then. He asks to be left alone and that they come back only when they give him what he wants. Having no intention of handing Geodreon the Black Prism V-Crystal and effectively all the powers he once had back, she arranges for Sophie Grant-Dallow to be transferred to The Pearl. While Sophie objects to interrogating Geodreon, she bends when she hears he once was a member of the Mexus Cartel. Not knowing how to access her newfound powers, Sophie sits down with Geodreon, who attempts to intimidate her, but when he begins chastising her former husband, the Avatar spirit within her awakens and burns his insides to the point that he gives up a name and location. Sophie now not knowing how to hold control, is forced by Lokin and Hand to stand down before Geodreon's brain tissues might melt, but Geodreon laughs like a maniac saying Hiroko Aiken is in Pakistan, he found it. He found the Techno Enigma, the artifact that could turn him back to the seat of power. Escorting Sophie back to a shuttle, Director Hand tells her she'll be transported back to the Sunspot. Geodreon taunts Sophie more, demanding they hand over his right, but Hand says he can burn. Equalizing the field She arrives in an undisclosed location where a badly burned Owen Forshir was tied to a chair. Here she together with Agent Lokin inform him they wish to utilize him as a tool to equalize the balance in New York. While initially Forshir refuses, Laura Hand pulls out a syringe and seduces him, before telling the available doctors to start the procedures on Forshir, she wants him to enter the Z-One process as soon as possible. Category:SPECTER Directors Category:Human Category:Female Category:SPECTER Category:SPECTER Agents Category:Level Ten Clearance Appearances *MyHero One-Shots: The Mind Hive *Star Rider ZERO Category:SPECTER Directors Category:Human Category:Female Category:SPECTER Category:SPECTER Agents Category:Level Ten Clearance